


Il volo di Icaro

by Celtic_song



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_song/pseuds/Celtic_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'investitura a cavaliere genera sempre molta euforia, e non sempre questa è foriera di buoni consigli, Saga lo impara a proprie spese..</p>
<p>“Saga, voglio provare una cosa!” ruggì estasiato Aiolos entrando come un ciclone nelle sue stanze.<br/>“E cosa, di grazi..” neanche a lasciargli il tempo di finire, il castano l'aveva saldamente preso per la vita e si era slanciato verso l'uscita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il volo di Icaro

“Saga, voglio provare una cosa!” ruggì estasiato Aiolos entrando come un ciclone nelle sue stanze.

“E cosa, di grazi..” neanche a lasciargli il tempo di finire, il castano l'aveva saldamente preso per la vita e si era slanciato verso l'uscita. La loro investitura si era conclusa da poco e già entrambi smaniavano di provare le armature, così Shion aveva concesso loro di indossarle nelle proprie case. Saga, nel momento stesso in cui vide l'amico dirigersi verso le scale, iniziò a dimenarsi.

“Aiolos, non farlo” provò a farlo rinsavire ma il greco non gli prestò ascolto. “Aiolos ti prego, no” iniziò a sudare freddo quando entrarono nella casa vuota dei Pesci “Aiolos...”

“Qui è abbastanza alto” e Sagittarius si gettò dalla finestra.

“AIOLOS, QUELLE ALI NON SONO FATTE PER VOLARE DAVVERO!”

 

Il Gran Sacerdote guardava sdegnato i due malconci ragazzini bendati e ricuciti che si mantenevano a stento in ginocchio davanti a lui. Li aveva impietosamente convocati non appena aveva visto i due scagliarsi nel vuoto poco sotto i suoi appartamenti e non aveva aspettato nemmeno che gli anestetici concedessero un poco di sollievo ai due scapestrati. Le armature avevano impedito i danni più gravi ma una bella ruzzolata sulle pietre non era stata risparmiata, così come non sarebbe stata risparmiata loro una lavata di capo memorabile.

“Allora” iniziò tetro notando come Saga di Gemini trattenesse a stento il suo pugno dallo staccare il naso del compagno “Cosa vi è saltato in mente?” Aiolos -da lì in poi per tutto il Grande Tempio sarebbe stato implicitamente Icaro- di Sagittarius provò a giustificarsi.

“Volevo provare la mia armatura”

“E, di grazia, non ti è forse venuto in mente che delle ali di metallo non potessero reggere il peso di due persone?” non era affatto sicuro che lasciare la vita della dea Athena in mani tanto incaute fosse una buona idea. Ma l'aria vendicativa che aveva il cavaliere della terza casa gli assicurava che lo scavezzacollo sarebbe stato degnamente punito per la sua stupida trovata.


End file.
